


Tie-Up

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that they got the Felt mansion to themselves. Snowman's not entirely sure where everyone has gone, and frankly, she doesn't care. So long as they're gone, that's all that matters to her. </p><p>Crowbar is a little more apprehensive, though she's not sure if that's because he's worried about the inevitable large scale trouble the Felt will get into, or if he's just worried that someone will come home early and catch him wearing Snowman's dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nyssa, who asked for Snowman/Crowbar, and who was very patient even as I took forever to get it down.

It wasn't often that they got the Felt mansion to themselves. As much as the Felt enjoyed going out on the town, it was rare that all fifteen had plans together, mostly because there was always someone who the others were in the mood to ditch and avoid at all costs. It was even less rare that Snowman and Crowbar had the chance to be alone, since Crowbar often felt compelled to supervise the others and Snowman's absence was always noticed and commented on by the others, usually with a few sharp elbows to Crowbar's side and some dig in about Spades Slick.

But tonight, finally, it's all seemed to click. It's not a large group outing that's taken the Felt away, but a combination of small outings all grouped around the same time. She's not entirely sure where everyone has gone, and frankly, she doesn't care. So long as they're gone, that's all that matters to her. 

Crowbar is a little more apprehensive, though she's not sure if that's because he's worried about the inevitable large scale trouble at least one of the groups will get into, or if he's just worried that someone will come home early and catch him wearing Snowman's dress. 

"No one will catch us," She's quick to assure him, though she can see that he doesn't believe her any. Snowman just smiles and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, loving the way his skin flexes under her mouth and dimples slightly. His frown can't withstand her affection, even if he's still terribly reluctant about everything. "We both know no one ever comes up into the study, and they certainly won't look here if they return from the City earlier than planned." 

"Yeah but..." And his eyes go to the open doorway. Snowman had insisted on it. She was tired of being shut-up in the bedroom constantly, always eyeing up her door each time afterwards to wonder if anyone had been peeping. No one comes here - or at least, no one has come here in the past four weeks (and she's been watching carefully) - and no one is at home, except perhaps Doc Scratch, who she doesn't count as a person at all. There's no one to interrupt them. 

But still, he's reluctant and skitterish and it's rather sweet and adorable, though also quite annoying. Thankfully, she has a sure-fire way of shutting him up, which involves her leaning down to press her mouth against Crowbar's. His protests go quiet and he pushes into the kiss eagerly, like it's the first one they've ever had. 

Lips pressed together, she slips her hand into her coat pocket and slips out the blindfold. The silk feels good against her fingers, and she knows it'll feel even better against his skin. Snowman breaks the kiss, giving Crowbar a reassuring smile. His eyes are all glossy and lovestruck, even as he sees the blindfold. "Snowman..." 

"Shh." She says, and fits the blindfold over his head. The elastic pulls taunt. It's a perfect fit, of course. "Just relax." 

"Oh sure. Relax. That's what I'm great at doing. Regular master of it." He gripes softly, but stays right in his chair. Snowman gets the restraints next, gently tying the leather straps around his wrists and ankles, until Crowbar's fully restrained in the chair. There's nowhere for him to go.

And with that settled, she leans back and admires her handywork. He's such a handsome man, maybe even more so in her dress. The bodice dips low on his chest, and if he breathes in deeply, she can see the way his flesh drags on it, catching on the fabric in ways her shell never does. The high cut slits cause the skirt to fall between his legs, his thighs and knees showing on either side of the black and green of the dress. It pools in his lap, and when he's perched on the chair like this, it hardly hides a thing. 

Snowman glances back at the open doorway. No one in sight, of course. Though, just to be sure, she teleports throughout the house quickly and silently, checking the kitchen and game rooms, the ballroom and garage, and out by the tennis courts, half covered in sand. No one there. Good. 

She teleports back and starts on her coat, unbuttoning it and shucking it off. It hits the floor with a soft thump, and Crowbar's head perks up at the sound. It should be familiar enough by now. He's heard her take it off dozens and dozens of times. It's almost a shame he's wearing the blindfold so he can't see her effortlessly shrug it off. She's gotten very good at it, after some practice. But she's enjoying the way his head perks up, and how eager he is, even with half his face covered by black silk. 

Snowman strolls towards him, her feet muffled by the carpet. She sets a pair of fingers on his wrist, and traces up along his arm, slowly dragging the tips of her claws along his soft, green skin. His breath hitches with excitement, the dress dipping down further on him as he takes in air. She can look right down it. Snowman smiles to herself and it's very tempting to dip her hand in there so she can brush her hand over his chest. But she leaves it along his arm, letting it let Crowbar know where she's gone as she circles around him. 

"Have you been good this week?" She teases him, letting her fingers dig in lightly to his skin, leaving little dimples behind. He's so malleable. And so eager. They've hardly started and his breathing is already deep and strained. "Do you think you've earned this kind of treatment?" 

"Yes," He answers so quickly that she nearly laughs. Crowbar has his face turned towards her, a plant following the sun, even with the lights all down. His flesh is so soft, and he makes the softest sound when she gives him a gentle pinch. Snowman's careful not to press too hard. He bruises so easily, and she's not interested in leaving marks on him. Snowman's already left the most important mark on his heart. The rest is inconsequential. 

She lifts her hand off of his arm. The chair is plush and comfortable, very roomy. It's perfect to share with someone, so she does, sliding in to straddle him. He's wearing her dress. She's wearing panties and a bra. There's very little separating them, and she can feel his cock twitch eagerly when she presses herself over him. Snowman leans in, one hand tipping his head up. She doesn't kiss him, but her mouth is so close to his, whispering against those plush lips. "Have you been good to me?" 

"Yes. Always." Another quick answer. The mask covers his eyes, but he looks at her anyway. She can nearly feel his gaze under the blindfold. Snowman chuckles and grazes their lips against each other. He opens eagerly but she doesn't finish the connection, pulling back as quickly as the motion began. Crowbar lets out a soft whine, very undignified for the leader of the Felt. It's a very good thing no one else can hear him. 

"Oh, you have?" She gives into temptation and sets a hand on his chest, slipping it into the bodice. He doesn't have the same assets she does of course, and the front billows out lightly, pinching outward. Snowman rubs her hand along his chest, stroking over his muscles there, up to his collarbone, and dipping down again, down down down to his naval. His breathing speeds up and she enjoys the way it feels to have his chest pushing against her palm. She can feel his ribs beneath the skin. 

"Yes," Crowbar breathes out, soft and eager. He's very hard, just from her sitting on him and touching his chest. Then again, he's always easy to rile up. Sometimes, she suspects her perfume alone would be enough to turn him on. Maybe one of these days, she'll slip into his room while he's out and spray it in the collars of a few of his shirts. 

But, that's for another time. For now, she focuses on what's directly in front of her. Snowman straightens her back, her hips slowly sliding forward across his cock. She doesn't rock on him, not yet, but she settles her weight against him until she can feel the way his hardening shaft presses up against the dress, trying to tent it. Her body's in the way and his cock can't rise any higher when it's pressed against her cunt. It feels good and she chews lightly on her lip to keep herself from giving in and grinding down right away. She wants to tease him first, and stretch this out while they're alone long enough to enjoy it. 

"I think you'd say anything right now, as long as I kept touching you," Snowman runs her fingers up his chest and over Crowbar's neck, following the lines of it. He laughs a little, a throaty chuckle that he can't quite stop, and he leans into her hand. But he stays planted on his chair, and though he's hard, his hips stay on the seat. He wants so badly to thrust up against her, she can nearly taste it. 

"Yes," He agrees again, and this time she's the one who smiles. Crowbar can't see her, so she lets the grin linger on her face, even as her hand slips down from his neck and presses on his chest again. "Snowman, I'd do anything for you." 

"Yes, you would. That's what makes you my favorite," She's amused and it leaks into her voice. That deserves a reward, one that comes in form of a kiss. Snowman presses her mouth to his gently, and Crowbar responds with some real vibrant hunger. That gets another reward, sort of, as her hips finally start to move against his. But her focus isn't on pleasing Crowbar - it's on pleasing herself. 

She's wet too, though she knows he can't feel that between two layers of fabric. Snowman lines them up until she can grind against his cock and have it press against her just right, giving her the friction she's craving. The chair creaks lightly and Crowbar's head falls back as he groans, the shaft of him pressed tight against her cunt. "Fuck, Snowman, that's good. That feels so good." 

Snowman grins triumphantly, though only for a short while. It's hard to concentrate on that when she's got plenty of things below the waist calling for attention. The silk of the dress slides easily between them, not catching on either of their bodies. The arms of the chair press against her thighs as she rocks back and forth. Underneath her, Crowbar lightly strains against his restraints, but not enough to make her feel the need to tighten them. 

She gives him another kiss, this one longer than the others. Snowman takes control of it, keeping his head bent slightly back as she works her way into his mouth. He's always so pliant and eager to please. Maybe she should have placed him on his knees so she could press his face against her cunt and let him lick her until she was too sensitive to stand it any longer. It's a tempting thought, and she glances at the bonds holding him in place.

In the end, she decides against it, continuing to kiss and rub against him instead. His hard cock presses against her panties, giving her just the right amount of friction to feel herself heating up. It's not the same direct attention she prefers when she touches herself alone in her room, but it's better this way. It draws it out, teases her as much as it teases him. 

She loves the sounds he makes when they're like this. Crowbar is always so quiet, but now he's willing to open up for her. With each downward stroke of her hips, he groans loudly and lets his mouth fall open, breathing against her lips and cheeks. "Snowman, fuck, you're going to make me come in this dress." 

Snowman just laughs and moves her mouth across his cheek, licking a line up the side of his head. He squirms under her but he holds himself still, just as she demands. Crowbar's been trained so nicely to behave the way she likes, to do the things she wants, to let her take the lead in all things. It's one of the reasons she loves him so much. Sweet, soft man that he is, he'd do anything she commanded him to. 

Her panties are wet and she's had enough of waiting. She raises herself, savouring the cut-off whimpery sound he makes before he can get himself under control. Snowman dips her fingers into the top of her panties and drags them down her body, dropping them on the floor and kicking them away. She unhooks her bra next, and drops it on the arm of the chair, letting Crowbar feel it touch his bare skin, before it slides off and lands on the ground. His head turns to try follow it, though he looks back to her right away, seeking her out even under the blindfold. "Snowman-"

"Shh." She sets her hands on his knees, slowly pushing her palms upward, along the bare skin. When she reaches the skirt of the dress, she pushes underneath, following those green thighs all the way up. He's gone red and green, like a traffic light, breathing like he's running a marathon without an end in sight. She smiles viciously, loving the way his hips try futilely not to jerk up under the touch of her hands. All it takes is a few fingers pressed against his shaft to break his control and to get that delightful thrust up. "Down boy." 

"Sorry," He nearly whines the word, barely able to keep his cool with her hand gently resting on his cock. Snowman drags her fingers up and down him. Her free hand picks up the top of the skirt and folds it to the side, finally revealing the lower half of his body, and the hard cock waiting for her. She can't help but chuckle when she sees how slick the head's gotten. 

"Are you going to last long for me?" She gives him a squeeze, just to get a moan out of him. All he can do is nod for her, though she suspects it will take all of his will to withstand this. That's fine. Snowman's prepared for him to lose, and when he does, she'll just lay him out on the floor and ride his face until she's sated. "You better last for me."

"Y-yes, Snowman." Crowbar's voice strains. He's such a sweet fool. Snowman slides back into his lap, pressing her bare cunt against his naked cock. It's very warm, and it twitches against her, eager to slide inside. His mouth is open and wet, and she licks along his lips, biting gently when she reaches the middle of his lower lip. It would be easy to tear him, so she takes care not to do any such thing with her sharp teeth. Crowbar trembles and his hips jerk up against her, his cock rubbing against her labia. "Please, please, Snowman, please..." 

She didn't even have to demand that he beg for her. What a good boy he is. She gives him another of those lingering kisses. Her free hand takes hold of him, guides him into her cunt. It's a slow process as she sinks down on him, taking Crowbar inch by inch. There's no resistance when she's this wet for him. There's just the satisfying feeling of his cock pressing inside of her cunt and filling her in all the right ways. Snowman moans with satisfaction and Crowbar lets out another of those shaky groans, sounding like he's going to either laugh or cry in relief. 

His cock fits her so well, like a key in a lock, snug but not so large that it hurts. Just right for this kind of fucking, in this kind of position. Snowman's knees dig into the cushions and she starts moving on Crowbar. It's gentle at first, rubbing down against him as she gets used to the feeling of having a hard dick inside of her again. Her naked breasts rub against the dress bodice, the silk sliding off her nipples nicely. It's doing the same for Crowbar. His face is blushing. So is his chest, reacting to the feeling of the material as it rubs on both of them. 

"You're so good to me," Snowman says, her mouth pressing against the corner of his. He tastes so nice. He feels even nicer. That cock of his stays hard as she starts to grind down against him, her hips finding just the right rhythm to suit her needs. She likes to watch him react to her. Crowbar's hands grasp hard on the arm rests on his seat, palming the wood in tight grasps, and letting go again. It's easy to remember how it feels to have those hands on her breasts, squeezing and palming the curves of her body until she's nearly writhing. 

Snowman fucks herself on him, and once she really gets into it, she stops kissing Crowbar and leans back. It's easier this way, since she can angle his cock so it hits all the right spots inside of her, and she can focus on grinding down as hard as she can stand to. He feels so good, and from the way he's making those wonderful helpless sounds, she must feel even better around him. "Snowman, Snowman, fuck!" 

She laughs and pressed a few fingers over his mouth to quiet him. He shushes, just as requested. Crowbar's always so obedient. She loves that so much. Even as she grinds down hard, wiggling her hips to get his cock to rub in just the right way, he stays as quiet as he can. Crowbar can't stop the panting sounds he makes, but he hushes up the worst of his moaning and he keeps from calling her name, though she can see the strain it puts on him. Sweat beads on his forehead, dripping down the side of his face. His hands struggle to hold onto the chair arms and not to pull against his bonds. Snowman bites her lower lip and just watches as he fights to meet her demands. 

Just as she's about to tease him again, she hears a noise. The Mansion makes all kinds of sounds, but there's usually a reason for that - someone running through the corridors, someone pitching a fit after losing in the game room, someone throwing produce down the stairs. The Mansion, though strange and twisty, tends not to creak or groan or make other settling noises. Snowman goes still and listens carefully.

It's footsteps. She's sure of it. The steady thump of someone's feet on the carpet. Beneath her, Crowbar pants and calls her name, "Snowm-" 

She shushes him harder this time, the rest of her hand clamping down hard over his mouth to keep him quiet. There's the footsteps again, louder, coming closer. She glances to the door, trying to decide if she should shut it or not. It should be simple enough - teleport close, shut the door, lock it and return. Except, she can't tell how close they are, and they might notice the door shut. Even if she locks it then, someone will speak about it to the others, and one of the nosey ones will come looking for evidence of what happened here, and from there, nothing but a nightmare for both of them. 

Crowbar stays hushed and still, lips pressed tight against her palm. He barely breathes, even as his face grows more and more red from the strain. Somehow, he's still hard inside of her. If by some miracle, they don’t get caught, she’ll laugh about this later. 

Of course, she doesn’t have to stay here. She could teleport out, save herself the embarrassment and leave Crowbar exposed, tied to a chair while wearing her dress. There’s nothing to stop her from doing that. Well… nothing physical. There’s plenty of reasons she wouldn’t do such a thing to Crowbar and leave him to be humiliated, the most pressing being that she actually does love him dearly, and abandoning him would be monstrous, not to mention the death knell of their relationship. 

But then again, getting caught naked, straddling Crowbar, might also be the end of it.

She stays very still, hand over Crowbar’s mouth. A shape passes by the door, moving at a somewhat brisk pace. She only gets a quick flash of it - familiar skulking body, all dressed in black. It’s Slick. Then, he’s gone, scurrying faster down the hell. Her eyebrows are up and she wonders if she should tell Crowbar he’s here. It could ruin the mood knowing that Slick is in the mansion, likely causing trouble. 

“Just a moment, stay quiet,” She whispers to Crowbar, giving him a quick kiss and sliding off of him. Snowman’s hand slips off Crowbar’s face and she grabs her coat, sliding it on and buttoning it up. 

Slick is all too easy to find. He’s in the library, rooting around to find something to destroy. Usually she would announce herself, put on a display and fight him tooth and nail. She settles for simply picking him up, hearing his shrill howl of rage as he realizes who it is that’s grabbed him, before she promptly tosses him through the window. Three stories up, he goes rolling off the roof, bouncing off the next, and slipping back and forth betweens the gables until he lands somewhere in the sands. 

She teleports back, shutting the door firmly and locking it. They’ve got a little time to themselves before Slick manages to get back into the mansion. He’ll head back to the library and start there. Snowman sheds her coat and slips back into Crowbar’s lap, guiding his cock into her again. 

“What happened?” Crowbar asks and she kisses away the worry in his voice. Her focus on teasing him is quickly set aside as she simply gets to business, fucking herself down on his shaft. The knowledge that they need to be quick or risk being caught is a turn-on even she didn’t expect to feel. It helps knowing that it’s just Slick who might catch them, rather than the Felt, and anything he says won’t be believed by anybody. 

“Be a good man and fuck me.” Snowman commands and she grins as his hips push up, Crowbar using the leverage of his legs and arms to help lift his body, even with her weight bearing down on him. It’s not perfect, but it’s good enough for what she needs, and she can feel her body reacting, the predictable way her cunt throbs as she draws closer to ecstasy. 

She’s on the crest of it, her thighs starting to shake, when she hears Slick screaming from somewhere outside. Crowbar, bless him, doesn’t stop. Neither does she. Snowman does keep them quiet by keeping their mouths close, breathing in and out as one being. Slick runs past the closed door, not even noticing that it’s shut, and she sets her arms on Crowbar’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. He lets out the softest pained sound, even as she draws blood. 

A switch flips and on her next grind down, she feels her cunt clench tight and her clit gets pressed down on in just the right way. Snowman lets out a shuddering sound, muffling it against Crowbar’s cheek as she comes with a hard gut-punch. All she can feel is the too-sharp pleasure as it runs through her. And Crowbar’s not far behind, unable to stay hard once he feels her come around him. He doesn’t muffle himself and she hears his sweet cry as his hips jerk up and he comes inside of her, the all too familiar white-hot burst of him. 

She slumps against him and they stay like that, him still inside her, the only sound (beside Slick’s tantrum somewhere far off) that of their breathing. When she becomes too tender, she lifts herself up just enough to let his cock slide out, before she settles in his lap again. 

There’s still Slick to deal with, since he’ll inevitably come storming back around to find her, and of course they’ll need to clean themselves up and investigate to see what damage he’s causing, and if the rest of the Midnight Crew has come along. They’ll have to find the Felt and get them to come back to the Mansion, and get back to their regular duties. 

But for the moment, she just enjoys this quiet moment together. Snowman sets a hand on the side of Crowbar’s head, stroking her fingers along the soft flesh there. His eyes are still covered and he’s yet to ask for him to uncover them, or to set him free. He’s such an obedient man. Snowman rewards him with a slow kiss before she finally releases him, pulling the blindfold off and reaching to his right wrist to pull the binding there free. Crowbar blinks a little at the return to light, though as soon as he can move, he shifts his hand over to her, wrapping it around her waist and giving her a tight squeeze. “I love you.” 

Snowman just laughs and nudges their foreheads together. “I love you too.” She always sounds so fond when she says the words. It’s impossible not to. He just makes her so happy by being who he is, and loving her as he does. 

His hand squeezes her again before letting go, reaching between them to get his other wrist. Crowbar picks that restraint free and she reluctantly slides out of his lap, helping him with his legs. “So who was it? Slick?” 

“Of course. I bought us a little time before he returns.” Snowman helps him stand, and he looks so funny in the dress now. It’s covered in sweat and stains and it’s going to need a professional cleaning. Good thing she knows a few dry cleaners in the City who will do the work without speaking about it. She fetches her coat and underwear, draping herself in the jacket but not bothering with the rest. “Unfortunately, we’ll have to get rid of him rather than enjoy the rest of our evening together.” 

Crowbar just shrugs and leans into her space as soon as she comes near again. His face is flushed and he’s relaxed, just as he always is after these sessions. Crowbar’s even a little cheeky, suggesting, “There’s no reason we can’t do both. We could dig out the handcuffs and-” 

“Shh.” She says and presses her fingers over his mouth. There’s no hiding the smile on her face though, and it only gets bigger once Crowbar presses a kiss to her fingertips. Oh they’ll need to deal with Slick, quickly if they can, and once he’s gone… well. They can always tell the Felt about his presence in the morning. 

They head off to their respective rooms to quickly change, Snowman’s mind already thinking ahead. Maybe she will set out the handcuffs, just in case this goes well.


End file.
